El Olvido de los Inocentes
by Mastercold
Summary: Fue odiado desde su concepción pero no podía culparlos ¿o si? que mas daba su misión era protegerlos a todos. Una amenaza se esta acercando hacia la nueva y extensa familia Loud, la vida de ellos corre peligro y el es el encargado de salvarlos, aunque le cueste lo que le queda de humanidad... (basado en el Fanfic TE NECESITO de PenguinArrow)
1. El Repartidor

_**Buenas noches me presento como el Mastercold aunque eso ya lo saben, este es mi primer fanfic de the loud house y me baso principalmente en el fic de TE NECESITO que eh de decir me fascino en el momento que lo lei, la historia, su desarrollo de personajes sin embargo siempre que leo algo así entro en conflicto conciertas cosas y mi mente siempre lleva a pensar de mas las cosas y en este caso el resultado este fanfic, y por su puesto le pedí permiso al autor principal de TE NECESITO de escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les guste, espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios tanto positivos o negativos los deseos por igual espero que les guste, sin mas que decir demos inicio a esta historia...**_

* * *

El repartidor

Sus vidas habían cambiado tanto desde aquel fatídico accidento, sus amigos, sus empleos, era raro su relación con sus hermanas ahora amantes, esposas era difícil al principio, pero poco importo con el pasar de los años y mientras Lincoln estuviera ahí para ella y para todas todo estaría bien.

Para Lori Loud la vida se había convertido en todo lo que deseo amor, familia sus hijos tan solo en pensar en esas bendiciones que llegaron a sus vidas, primero fue Loan, su pequeña niña la amaba tanto, amaba aquellos ojos heredados por su padre y esos divertidos dientes de conejo que se asomaban levemente, luego llego Cristina ese pobre angelito con cabellera rojiza que Lincoln no dudo ni un instante en acoger y criarla aunque el no tuviera esa responsabilidad, Lori la consideraba igualmente su hija, no dudo en hacerlo…..

Si ellas eran sus 2 hijas las que amaba mas que a nada, aunque en el fondo eso no era cierto, muy dentro de ella enterrado en cientos de recuerdos, amarguras y amor se encontraba aquel ser que odio por el simple echo de existir, pero no valía la pena hablar de el, no valía la pena de hablar de aquel ser que destruyo la vida perfecta que llevaba, si era mejor así el no recordarlo…

* * *

-LINCOOOOOLN-grito cierta voz joven de cabellera rubia-MALDICION LINCOLN-

-Ya basta Lily, las niñas están dormidas y de verdad no sabes lo difícil es que ambas se duerman al mismo tiempo-sentencio la mayor de todos los Loud fulminándola con la nueva matriarca de la clan Loud

-Pues no estaría gritando si tan solo hubiera algo de comer en la nevera, rayos Lori aun no has ido por la despensa-dijo visiblemente irritada la ex-menor chica Loud-

Lori solo se lleve la mano a la frente en señal de cansancio y un poco de desesperación, era cierto debía haber ido de compre ante antier y casi todos en la casa se habían limitado a comer fuera, las niñas les quitaban algo de tiempo, entre cuidados y cariño se habían olvidado de sus propias necesidades-Lo se, lose Lily solo que ya sabes como son las cosas últimamente-dijo con fatiga desplomándose en la silla mas cercana de la cocina

-Pfff cierto-dijo dejando salir un suspiro-perdon solo que es un poco molesto no encontrar un poco de yogurth-dijo cerrando la nevera que estaba completamente vacía- y ¿Dónde esta Lincoln?-

-ya sabes buscando algún empleo o algo-dijo con algo de fastidio, la familia Loud no le hacia falta nada. quizá tiempo pero el dinero siempre era estable, sus hermanas siempre daban fuertes sumas de dinero a la familia, pero Lincoln era otro asunto no quería quedarse atrás y ser solamente un hombre adulto desempleado, asi que cada que podía buscaba un trabajo a pesar de la insistencia de todas sus hermanas de que el dinero nunca faltaría-

-Carajo-espeto Lily- bueno es imposible decirle que no cuando tiene una meta fija-suspiro con resignación la joven rubia- odio cuando solo estamos nosotras Lori hay demasiada paz que asusta-e igualmente se desplomo en una de las sillas

-bueno con luna de gira por el país, lisa dando clases en la universidad, Lynn dando cursos de deporte, lucy en la biblioteca, lola y leni de comprar y lana en el refugio de animales, eso nos deja a ti y a mi solas hasta las 5 de la tarde- ella siempre sabia donde estaban todas sus hermanas, era su deber aunque ellas ya fueran adultas- además agradece que hay paz esas niñas son peores que tu cuando tenías su edad-dijo dándole una sonrisa bastante amplia al recordar esa niñita lanzando pañales sucios a diestra y siniestra

-como sea tengo hambre-su estomago comenzó a gruñir exigiendo alimentos-

-¿pizza?- dijo casi instintivamente Lori, era el favorito de todo Loud

-con champiñones-finalizo feliz Lily, incorporándose dando un leve brinco de felicidad-

-Dame el teléfono-y en destello le lanzo el teléfono a las manos, recibiendo el celular con maestría….

Quien diría que esa llamada seria la semilla de la duda que invadiría a todos los miembros de la casa Loud el fin se acercaba….y había alguien en la otra línea que debía evitarlo

* * *

-SI …AJA…AJA….SI….PORSUPUESTO-Decía en voz alta un hombre relativamente obeso, vestido de camisa roja y un mandil con una pizza sonriente en el-CLARO QUE SI UNA DE CHAMPIÑONES CON PEPERONI EXTRA-dijo esto dirigiéndose hacia su cocina y haciendo ademanes a sus trabajadores-LLEGARA EN 30 MINUTOS O ES GRATIS A NOMBRE DE LORY LOUD-y el hombre obeso colgó el teléfono cambiando a un semblante mas osco y molesto

-MUY BIEN CHICO NUEVO TE TOCA-le dijo a un joven que estaba sentado en el rincón del local, vestido con el uniforme, su cabello rubio resaltaba entre los demás pues tenia unos mechones pálidos que caían por su fleco, una piel pálida casi como la nieve y unos ojos llenos de determinación, que con tan solo verlo podías llenarte de una esperanza infinita, el se levanto enérgicamente y tomo sus casco que tenia junto a el-

-¿hacia donde jefe?-la voz jovial de chico se oía quebrada, tensa a pesar de que su semblante era relajado su voz no parecía la de un joven si no de alguien de mayor, alguien con una gran autoridad-

\- 1216 Franklin Avenue, para ser mas especifico la casa Loud no hay pierde-esa casa era imposible de no conocer en toda royal Wood su fama le predecía y no necesariamente buena fama- a nombre de Lori Loud

El chico solo esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando entrever unos pronunciados colmillos casi en punta-por su puesto jefe sin problemas- respondió el joven haciendo un ademan militar

-y otra cosa si descubro que desapareció mágicamente otra pizza de tu calentador puedes darte por despedido ¿te quedo claro niño?-le amenazo el hombre gordo

-entendido y anotado señor-respondió el muchacho rubio de manera burlesca, haciendo una mueca graciosa

-no te quieras pasar de listo niño-sentencio y se dio la vuelta dejando a ese chico con las pizzas que había que entregar, inmerso pensamientos que nadie en todo el planeta tendría que pensar, al fin había llegado el día de ver por si mismo ese lugar que lo perseguía en sus sueños, ese lugar que lo había rechazado….

* * *

Lincoln Loud el hombre del plan, el que siempre tenia una solución para todas las situaciones adversas que se le ponían en frente, ahora parecía que se le habían acabado las ideas, su vida había sido una montaña rusa de rusa de emociones y acciones de las que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso, un pasado oscuro, lleno de una vida de excesos quizá, de depresiones y de amor, en los últimos años eso ya no importaba al fin había logrado una estabilidad en su vida casi todas sus hermanas ahora sus amantes vivían felices, tenia ahora 2 hermosas hijas, ¿que mas podía pedir?, eso era lo que carcomía la mente del señor Loud, había llegado un punto bastante adelantado en su vida en la que se preguntaba a ¿ahora que?, si aun tenia que educar y crecer a sus pequeños angelitos pero no estaba asustado mas bien confiado en que seria un buen padre, entonces que era lo que hacia estremecer el patriarca Loud, el nunca fue el mas destacado en su familia de echo la mayoría de sus hermanas tenia un brillo, un talento digno de envidiar y el….bueno el era el que siempre supo mantener junta a todo sus familia ahora siempre, pero aspiraba a mas, su pasión por dibujar lo había llevado a tener un trabajo de cierta reputación pero aun se sentía pequeño, la sombra de sus hermanas era bastante densa, el dinero no faltaba, entre las patentes de lisa y el dinero que aportaba lola era mas que suficiente para vivir con lujos y ni hablar del dinero que daba luna o Lynn, el no quería quedarse atrás y vivir del dinero de sus amantes, así que con determinación comenzó a buscar un empleo, alguno que aceptara sus capacidades sin embargo no le era difícil la mayoría de los trabajos exigía cierta escolaridad a la que Lincoln nunca tuvo acceso, otros simplemente no le daban trabajo por su conocida vida en la familia Loud, nadie quería a un incestuoso cerca de los demás, a el le daba igual que fuera señalado las burlas y miradas de asco no le importaban pero si alguien se atrevía tocar a sus hermanos , que dios se apiadara de su alma.

-Maldita sea-dijo por lo bajo Lincoln que se encontraba recorriendo las frías calles de royal Woods, el otoño se acababa y el invierno daba los primeros signos de vida-es en serio que se necesita universidad terminada para ser oficinista-refunfuño arrugando el periódico que tenia en sus manos-a este paso el país se hundirá en la miseria-por un rato mas deambulo por todo el centro de royal Woods, que había que decir había crecido considerablemente, tantos empleos y nadie se atrevia contratarlo-carajo-camino un poco mas hasta llegar a ese parque, ese el que nunca cambiaba, donde había pasado las mejores tardes cuando niño, junto a su entonces amigos Clyde y Ronni…rayos odiaba saber que las cosas habían terminado tan mal-ellos se lo buscaron-dijo con cierto odio en sus palabras, como se atrevían a juzgarlo como a una especie de monstruo, pero bueno ellos nunca volverían eso era lo que lo reconfortaba-veamos que es lo que sigue-se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar junto a un árbol, extendió su periódico en la sección de clasificados, la cual estaba casi completamente tachada-bien creo oficinista queda eliminando-tomo un plumón y tacho ese anuncio-…bueno hora de volver a casa-doblo su periódico y se encamino a la vieja casa Loud donde sus amores le esperaban, quería irse rápido aquel parque aunque le transmitía paz lo perturbaba pues siempre sentía un fría brisa que le respiraba en la nuca una brisa que le recordaba lo mala persona que había sido antes…-

* * *

El gélido viento invernal rompía en el casco de aquel joven repartidor de pizza que iba a toda la velocidad que era triste moto le permitía, tenia solo una orden lista para entregar, hubiera sido solo otra entrega común, en cualquier día común pero no era esa caso es mas el joven repartidor no era un ser común, bajo ese casco de aspecto andrajoso el joven solo pensaba en ¿Cómo se vería ella? ¿era buena idea hacer contacto tan pronto? ¿Qué pasaba si era detectado?, esas eran de las cosas que aquejaban el repartidor, tormentosos recuerdos le venían a la mente, como tuvo que robar para sobrevivir, el día que la tuvo que enterrar, la vez que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos…. El debía evitarlo, el debía hacerlo, por ellos, por el mundo que nunca conoció y no fue justo con el y lo mas gracioso de ellos es que todo dependía de que debía entregar una pizza-JA que estúpido-exclamo con desdén el joven al momento de detenerse en el 1216 Franklin Avenue. Había llegado

-bien, bien la casa Loud-dijo bajando de su moto y quitándose el casco, pero ahora con la luz natural del sol dándole en la cara se notaba una enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba la boca de lado a lado, rompiendo la hermosa textura blanca y blanda del muchacho, aunque ahora solo era el vestigio de lo que uno vez fue una horrenda cortada no dejaba de verse perturbador-vaya siempre crei que era mas grande 11 hermanos ¿hu? Vaya que lo tuvieron complicado-rio levemente entre dientes mientras sacaba la piza de su calentador, se podía notar la voz del chico su emoción, aquella casa solo la había visto por fotos y relatos de sus seres mas cercanos, jamás la vio en persona, pero a veces podía verla entre sueños, cuando el fue alejado de aquella casa- y miren llego en tiempo récord de seguro el jefe me dará un aumento-miro su reloj solo 10 minutos mas y expiraba la garantía al fin una entrega bien hecha.

El se encamino a paso corto hacia el pórtico de los Loud , estaba de mas decir que le temblaban sus piernas como nunca, nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni si quiera en sus horas mas oscuras, la ansiedad y el miedo estaban marcados, era ridículo pensaba el pero aun así lo sentía, su corazón acelerándose, la boca seca, un frio sudor corría por su espina dorsal-tranquilo soldado solo entrega la pizza y sal de ahí no tenemos que relacionarnos con ellos solo ver que estén bien-se dijo dandose una bofetada con su mano libre-haz hecho cosas mas desafiantes-y como si tuviera el síndrome de Parkinson toco el timbre

DIIIIIING-DOOOOOONG- Se escucho el sonido mas genérico que podía tener una casa

-ALFIN LLEGO LA PIZZA-grito de alegría Lily que estaba enterrada en lo mas profundo del sillón, mirando la T.V, pero su grito no paso desapercibido, y antes que abriera la puerta para abrir la puerta para recibir el delicioso festín

-MALDICION LILY DESPERTASTE A LOAN-grito Lori desde la parte mas alta de las escaleras, la cual estaba cargando una pequeña bebe de mas de 5 meses de vida-no sabes el trabajo que me costo dormirla-añadió con molestia mientras bajaba las escaleras

-ya, ya Lori solo recibo la pizza y ahorita te ayudo a dormirla-le contesto sin mirarla, en se instante solo le importaba su pizza

Han oído cuando cae un árbol y nadie lo escucha o cuando una mariposa aletea, bueno eso es algo que joven repartidor creyó escuchar cuando las puertas de la casa Loud de abrieron de par en par, frente a el una chica rubia con unas perforaciones en la oreja lo miraba extrañado, con un marcada expresión de confusión.

En tanto, el chico repartidor temblaba y su corazón latía a mil por hora, aquella chica no la conocía bien pero según su información era la mas joven de las hermanas Loud, era fácil de reconocer, le habían contado lo suficiente para identificarla, sus labios parecían estar sellados y al parecer ninguno parecía ceder en aquel silencio incomodo, ambos se veían mutuamente, extrañados, confundidos en un total shock….

-Lily que ocurre literalmente estas petrificada ahí-decía la voz de Lory acercándose con loan en brazos llorando-espero que sea el repartidor por en serio tengo ham…-no pudo proseguir en el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lily, lo vio a aquel chico de cabellera rubia y mechones blancos como los de su Lincoln, se quedo con la boca abierta, vio sus ojos un profundo verde penetraban sus pupilas, alto, joven, con una complexión bastante delgada pero robusta en lo que cabía y una cicatriz bastante macabra que le atravesaba el rostro, el chico con una sonrisa forzada comenzó a tartamudear

-¿es…esta…esta…es…es la casa loud?-comenzo a decir con su voz ronca y quebrada tratando de mantenerse firma, con que era ella, ella era lori Loud era tan bella como le contaron, rubia, con una piel y aura radiante, y en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña bebe-Loan-Susurro de una manera inaudible

-si..si-dijo saliendo de su transe la mayor de las Loud-pedimos una pizza-dijo si una pizca de atención hacia la situación ya que ella solo veía a aquel joven

-claro, claro una familiar de pepperoni con queso extra ¿verdad?-dijo recomponiéndose del shock inicial, ahora parecía que toda su actitud cambiaba a una mas relajada dando ahora una sonrisa mas amplia dejando entrever su blanca dentadura-son 10 dólares-dijo entregando la pizza a una asombrada lily la cual tomo la pizza de manera automática sin dejar de ver al joven rubio

-por su puesto aquí esta- le pago inmediatamente, y el recibió el dinero tocando levemente la mano de Lori en el proceso lo cual sonrojo levemente al repartidor, entonces se escucho un pequeña risita, una inocente risita era loan, lo cual capto la atención de todos los presentes, la pequela loan ahora reia viendo al extraño hombre parado en el pórtico

-vaya ella nunca le sonríe a extraños-dijo lily mirando ahora a su sobrina-

-es una niña muy linda-agrego el joven, viendo a la pequeña bebe-¿Cómo se llama?-dijo un poco apenado-claro si no les molesta-sonrió rascándose la nuca

-no hay problema ella es loan, loan loud-anuncio lory, aun sin despegar la vista del enigmático sujeto

-lindo nombre-vaya con que era asi de hermosa aun siendo bebe, pensaba el chico-bueno gracias por elegir nuestras pizzas bon appetit – sonó algo monótono pero esa era política de la empresa al entregar una pizza y dándose media vuelta se retiro del pórtico dirigiéndose a su motocicleta

-espera-grito la señora Loud, tal vez era una corazonada, un simple y vago pensamiento o quizá una terrible sensación de ¿culpa?-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-espeto sin pensar

Mierda, mierda, mierda-¿yo? Ammmmmm pues-carajo, piensa algo rápido soldado-me llamo….-no digas algo estúpido, no digas algo estúpido-Loki-imbecil….

* * *

 ** _Y bien que les pareció ya se darán cuenta quien es el principal aqui cualquier duda o sugerencia díganmela en sus comentarios prometo responderlas todas hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Posdata: Otra cosa si este fanfic recibe al menos una visita les aseguro que tratare de subir un capitulo semanal n_n_**


	2. Reinventado

**_¡HOLA! antes que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, en serio no saben cuanta_** _ **emoción tengo, 140 vistas, varias reviews, unas alertas y seguidores no saben cuanto me alegra que mi fic les provoque interés y como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, pero primero me gustaría aclarar unas cosas, los tiempos en el fic son los mismos que en el fic TE NECESITO, asi que no hay ningún error, y el autor de TE NECESITO esta enterado de mi fic y me a**_ _ **dado luz este fic encontraran unas cuantas variantes en mi forma de escribir estoy aprendiendo de otro escritor que me esta enseñando así que si notan un error o tienen algún comentario bueno o mal haganmelo saber es muy importante para mi. Ahora procederé a responder sus jugosos comentarios que son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

 **Rising Sun:** hola querido o querida, primero muchas muchas muchas gracias por comentar en serio fue de lo mejor con tu comentario me di cuenta que mi fic fue interesante para alguien bueno eso espero, si lo se este fanfic tendrá algunas situaciones algo cliché, el personaje de loki es lo que mas me llamo la atención en el fic de TE NECESITO realmente me importaba mas que le iba pasar a loki que a toda la familia loud lo se es tonto pero no se loki fue ese pequeño detalle que me gusto bastante, en cuanto a la culpa de lori creo que si es posible que una madre sienta culpa al haber dejado a su hijo en adopción aunque la decisión haya sido la correcta, pero bueno que se yo al final esto es un fanfic, en fin muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que sigas comentándome de esa manera, eres de mis motivaciones para poder seguir adelante.

 **Guest:** Hola ser anónimo salido de lo mas profundo del internet xD muchas gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes a medida que avance la historia te iras dando cuenta de que ocurre aunque creo que ya muchos se fijaron, espero tu comentario pronto.

 **neozura:** Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional que le has dando a mi fic con tan solo empezar espero llenar todas tus expectativas y hacer que tu corazón se emocione de verdad quiero que les guste mi fic y si no que al menos les cause alguna emoción o sentimiento.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Daisasuke Kurogane, ImperialStar, necrowarrio por haberme puesto en alerta para cuando suba un capitulo nuevo muchas gracias por mostrar interés en este humilde fanfic, ahora si el capitulo 2 disfrútenlo.

* * *

Reinventado

La oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba al chico con la cara sonriente, pero esta no dejaba ver sus aperlados huesos en cambio su rostro denotaba, tristeza, muerte, enfermedad…sin propósito. El chico sonriente comenzó a llorar y en su mísera oscuridad nadie lo escuchaba, pero que importaba al fin y al cabo solo era otro chico sin familia, amigos o algún ser que lo quisiera, pero entonces se oyó un rugido que detuvo las lágrimas del chico, el en un acto curiosidad alzo su mirada y ante él una sombra se alzaba imponente, profunda y tenebrosa, pero el chico no se inmuto ante ella y con un destello de alegría el chico pregunto...

\- ¿Estas solo? -dijo mirando fijamente a lo que tenía enfrente y la sombra pareció asentir levemente

-yo también estoy solo y no es bonito-respondió con una voz tierna- ¿sabes? Podemos estar juntos, así ya no estaríamos solos-y el chico solo extendió sus brazos para darle paso a la sombra que tenía enfrente de él, había visto tanto tiempo al abismo que el abismo miraba en el también, solo entonces fue cuando el chico sintió pena por el abismo, tan solo, desprovisto de un acompañante, tan vacío… el abismo no era malo solo quería que alguien lo amara tal como el quería.

* * *

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso instante, porque rayos no podía inventar otra cosa, soy un estúpido, calma necesitaba calma, debía salir de ahí pronto sin que se notara que estaba rompiéndome en pedazos por dentro, la señora Loud solo se me quedo viendo con una cara confusión mezclada con una señal de miedo, ¿me había reconocido? No, era imposible que lo hiciera, no era lógico incluso para ella apenas habían pasado unos años, me quede viendo indeciso unos momentos más el pórtico de la casa Loud los cuales se me hicieron eternos, me relaje nuevamente, no importaba, podía haber dos lokis en el mundo no es la gran cosa, pero entonces parecía que el mundo me daba una nueva oportunidad…

\- ¿podrías repetirlo por favor? No escuchamos nada chico de la pizza-me respondió la adolescente Loud mirándome con unos ojos de impaciencia y un marcado signo de molestia en su voz

Mi oportunidad-si…si perdón es que estoy un poco cansado y no pude alzar la voz-que escusa más estúpida estaba dando- Luke McGregor para servirle- dije sin mas y me volví a mi moto debía irme de ahí enseguida, de plano lo había arruinado valiente soldado resulte ser, me puse el casco y arranque el motor ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esa casa….

(mientras tanto en el pórtico Lily Loud)

-Lori listo tenemos la pizza entremos-le dije mi hermana mayor para tratar de despejar nuestros pensamientos de aquella rara situación-Lori ya entremos Loan se puede enfermar-ella no respondió solo se quedó ahí estática, inmóvil mirando el jardín, el chico pizza ya se había marchado, fue un encuentro raro al verlo pensé estar viendo a un joven Lincoln y por un segundo pensé que era el pero sus ojos verdes lo delataban además de su cabello rubio-¿Lori?-la llame esta vez pero totalmente preocupada, seguía ahí callada e inmóvil y por un segundo el brillo de sus ojos se apago

No tuve que esperar a que me respondiera por que en seguida el lloriqueo de cristina saco a lori de su trance-Enseguida va mamá-grito ella se dio la vuelta y con loan en brazos ella fue lo más rápido para atender a la pequeña, su semblante era raro en ese momento, actuó como si algo la persiguiera mentiría si dijera que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, ese chico misterioso tenia algo que ver era obvio y debía averiguarlo pero…..- no sin antes terminar esta deliciosa pizza-exclame y a la velocidad que me daban mis piernas me volví a hundir en ese viejo sofá.

(a varios kilómetros fuera de los suburbios de royal Woods)

Carajo, carajo- la vieja moto que me habían dado se estaba quedando sin combustible-el jefe va a matarme, debía haberla recargado de combustible antes de salir-seguía montado en a la moto el indicador marcaba que se usaba la reserva-maldito combustible no renovable, al menos bastara para llegar a la pizzería y si tengo suerte el jefe no me despedirá, bueno no es como necesite el trabajo realmente -sonreí con satisfacción, el día no había sido del todo malo, había hecho el primer contacto no había salido tan bien como lo planee pero funciono-Lori Loud-suspire a la vez que daba vuelta en una esquina, era todo lo que contaron y parecía que más, siempre había soñado con conocerla, verla físicamente aunque sabia que ella no me deseaba ver , con el pasar de lo años encontrarla se había convertido en algo sin importancia, pero ahora era lo primero que estaba en mi lista-debo protegerlas, son importantes-en ese momento llegue a la parte trasera de la pizzería, la noche comenzaba a abrirse paso en el cielo de royal Woods, esto siempre me reconfortaba, la oscuridad era la mejor aliada-Señor jefecito señor ya llegue-dije entrando al local por la puerta de empleados-JEFEEEEE-hable de nuevo pero esta vez nadie respondió entonces me llego el inconfundible hedor que bien conocía-Ay no, no, no-me repetí cruce lo más rápido que pude hasta la cocina-ahora no estoy seguro que cubrí todo mi rastro no es posible-

Lo que vi en la cocina era lo que me imagine, había vuelto a pasar camine lentamente por la cocina mis pasos hacían un ruido desagradable, pero era lo obvio estaba caminando sobre un rio de sangre, habían viseras y partes cercenadas por todo el lugar -yo…yo lo siento-dije mirando el cuerpo de mi jefe que no tenia sus brazos y su mandíbula estaba arrancada-de verdad… verdad …lo….lo siento-trate de contener mis lagrimas pero no podía, siempre era lo mismo a pesar de lo que había vivido no podía contener mis emociones, no estaba asombrado había visto peores pero una vida era una vida y como siempre fue mi culpa- bien fue un buen trabajo-comenzó a cerrar el local, para mi suerte no había clientes a esa hora si no hubiera sido una masacre, por lo que me tome mi tiempo nadie podía enterarse al menos no aun, limpie el rio sangre, acomode tranquilamente la cocina y le di un último vistazo a esa grasienta pizzería-perdón jefe esto no debía ser así-de mi bolsillo saque un cigarrillo lo encendí ¿Cuándo había comenzado a fumar? No lo recordaba, odiaba este mal habito deje salir una enorme bocanada de humo-buenas noches-deje caer mi cigarro y con una simple chispa todo el lugar ardió en llamas, tome una chaqueta que estaba en el perchero de la pared, me la puse sin prisa, Sali del lugar sin preocupación y camine, rápido, sin rumbo al pendiente de mi camino luego escuche una detonación sabia lo que era lo que me hizo apretar el paso, necesitaba perderme entre las calles de royal Woods, ellos estaban cerca debía actuar rápido volver a organizar mi estrategia, la gente que pasaba alrededor mío gritaba por la columna de humo que se veía detrás mí, es increíble lo que un poco de fuego puede hacerle a la tranquilidad de un pueblo llevarlo a un punto de anarquía- si tan sola supieran…-suspire tranquilo perdiéndome en los callejones de royal Woods.

* * *

La noche había llegado a royal Woods en la casi abandonada calle de casa Loud se acercaba con prisa el hombre cabello de nieve, se le había hecho tarde ya quería llegar a su casa para poder ver a su hermosa familia reunida, pero al acercarse le llamo la atención algo, el silencio de su hogar, las luces estaban encendidas era muy raro que el silencio reinara, entonces con aun más prisa se acercó al pórtico de su hogar.

Deslizo la llave en la cerradura y entro, todo parecía tranquilo la casa ligeramente desordenada y un penetrante olor a pizza

\- ¿ha? Lincoln volviste tarde-le dijo sin ánimos la pequeña Loud que no se había despegado del sillón la cual tenía una rebanada de pizza en su regazo- me preocupaste mucho-

-lo siento Lily, pero tenía que revisar todos los anuncios del clasificado-resoplo con cansancio el señor Loud tirando en la mesa de la sala el viejo periódico arrugado, se acerco a donde estaba la joven- ¿me permites? -le indico con unas cuantas señas que se recorriera-

Ella accedió, Lincoln se dejo caer en el viejo sillón y se puedo oír como sus huesos crujían al estirarse-wow ya estás muy viejo-le dijo con gracia Lily – ¿quieres que mastique la pizza por ti? -tomo la pizza que estaba en su regazo y la arrimo hasta su boca

-ja…ja muy gracioso-dijo sin un ápice de alegría, el día lo había sofocado bastante dame eso-y tomo la pizza bruscamente de sus manos para darle una enorme mordida- por cierto ¿lori y las niñas donde están? ¿y las demás chicas?

-arriba en su cuarto ¿Dónde más? Y las demás llamaron dicen que están en un embotellamiento al parecer hubo un incendio o algo como sea están bien no te preocupes-le dije Lily bastante relajada-pero hay algo interesante que ocurrió hoy sabes creo que encontré a tu doble rubio-esbozo una sonrisa

\- ¿ah? -exclamo con sorpresa

-si el chico de la pizza de hoy-señalo la caja que estaba junto al sofá-se parecía a ti solo que era rubio con ojos verdes y ciertamente mas guapo que mi aburrido hermano-enfatizo a modo de broma

-vaya me gustaría conocerlo ¿y que dijo lori? - pregunto Lincoln algo impaciente

Entonces Lily se quedo callada súbitamente- esa fue la segunda cosa rara que paso hoy link, ella no dijo nada, parecía fuera de este planeta cuando vio al chico sabes, incluso parecía asustada-respondió con clara preocupación- de hecho, no ha bajado de su cuarto a pasado toda la tarde con loan y cristina, la fui a visitar, pero esta algo rara-

Lincoln se quedo pensativo, era rara la actitud de su hermana mayor pero no le altero como debía, habían tenido un periodo de paz muy prolongado una paz que se merecían así que pensé que solo era algo minúsculo-bueno iré ah hablar con ella, no te preocupes-respondió sonriente- ¿y que estas haciendo tu eh? Mucha televisión le hará mal a tu cerebro-le dio un leve sape en su cabeza-además a lisa no le gusta que andes todo el día echada en el sillón-

-ja sabes que no le hago caso desde que dejo de dormir en mi habitación- respondió suspicazmente- y pues no veo nada interesante, solo deje el canal de noticias es lo más interesante que hay-

Entonces desvió su atención a el televisor y en ese momento el presentador pasaba a una nueva nota.

… _.y en otras noticias las desapariciones de familias enteras en el estado de Michigan sigue en aumento, las autoridades no ah dado con el paradero de las 10 familias desaparecidas, apenas la semana pasada en un pequeño poblado de a las afueras de royal Woods 1 familia de 4 integrantes desapareció cuando iban rumbo al supermercado no se encontró su automóvil, la policía ubica esta desaparición a la 10 de la noche, estas desapariciones empezaron apenas hace 2 meses, le recordamos a todas las familias que tomen sus precauciones, no tenemos elementos suficientes para decir que esto se trata de algún tipo de crimen organizado pues las víctimas no están relacionadas en lo mas mínimo, no salgan a altas horas de la noche a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, esperemos que estas desapariciones cesen y que los que desaparecidos vuelvan a ser encontrados…._

… _.Pasando a el ámbito internacional siguen las fricciones entre Corea del norte y Rusia se espera que los países…._

En ese instante Lincoln apago el televisor

\- ¡hey! yo estaba viendo eso-grito Lily que esta vez estaba sentada al filo del sofá

-demasiada televisión por este día jovencita hora de ir a ducharse-le dijo con autoridad-apestas-

-agghhhhh bien de todas maneras no era interesante lo que estaba viendo-le contesto de manera sarcástica y levantándose con desdén-

-Lily-susurro cansado Lincoln pensando en que su hermanita ya no era una niña, ya era toda una mujercita, pero eso le aterraba a pesar de tener a toda su familia mas unida que nunca Lily era la ultima de sus hermanas que dejaría el nido para realizarse y eso lo asustaba, quería que la vida de Lily fuera mejor de lo que fue la suya, sin presiones, sin estigmas sin dolor, en cierto sentido veía a Lily como su hija y por su vida el procuraría de la pequeña Loud.

* * *

(mientras tanto en un oscuro callejón)

El joven de los mechones pálidos rebuscaba entre un viejo contenedor que estaba de mas decir que olía terriblemente mal.

-dios, carajo, debí guardar mejor esto en una alcantarilla-dije tratando de contener el vomito que se asomaba por mi garganta, por que demonios la gente no podía separar sus desperdicios- mierda literalmente mierda-toque otro pañal sucio, no me gustaba hacer esto ¿a quien le gustaba hacer esto? No importaba este era el mejor escondite.-AJA aquí estas-lo encontré, era una mochila nada especial de color negro sin embargo su contenido, tenía una muda de ropa envuelta en un plástico consistía de unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul-muy bien un cambio de ropa y un poco de papeles pintados-dije sacando un fajo de billetes de 100, nunca entendí por que se mataban por míseros pedazos de papel, sin embargo no era ingenuo eran un mal necesario- bien ahora lo mas importante-saque un cubo de metal, plateado a simple vista solo era metal pero este era mi pase para vigilarlos más de cerca, había cruzado una línea al ir a visitar a la señora Loud ahora mi mejor disfraz era esconderme a simple vista.

Me deshice de la ropa que traía puesta ya era toda una porquería, debía actuar pronto si me habían rastrado hasta la pizzería significaba que estaban cerca, guarde el cubo y el dinero en mis bolsillos, camine un rato mas sin rumbo aparente hasta que llegue a donde quería un cibercafé-perfecto-exclame a la vez que entraba, habían pocas personas eso era lo mejor podía bajar la guardia por un rato, respire hondo el olor a granos de café era reconfortante, me acerque al mostrador había una chica que estaba hojeando una revista bastante indecorosa-ammm…ejm hola si ammm….me gustaría usar una de sus maquinas por favor-trate de sonar tranquilo pero era incomodo hablarle mientras ella sostenía aquella revista-emmm…disculpe señorita-alce un poco mas mi voz ella no me escuchaba

Ella bajo levemente su revista revelando unos ojos llenos de molestia-la maquina 6 al fondo a la izquierda-dijo con una voz robótica-

-gracias y también me gustaría un café-dije con algo de nerviosismo, la chica de repente dejo salir un bufido, aun no podía ver su rostro, pero me hacia una idea de lo molesta que ya la había puesto.

\- ¿De qué tipo? -dijo con una marcada ira, mientras estrujaba su revista

\- ¿expresso?-dije dudoso, estaba esperando que esa bomba humana me explotara en la cara

\- ¿algo más? -dijo ya molesta, la verdad quería pedirle una rosquilla, pero preferí evitar una marca en mi mejilla

-je…jeje no, no nada mas señorita ammmm-vi el nombre de la empleada pegado en el escritorio-señorita Darcy- y efectivamente se llamaba Darcy Homandollar, no agregue nada mas y me dirigí rápido a la maquina señalada, me asegure que nadie estuviera viendo cuando me senté, encendí la computadora, vaya que era lenta pero era lo mejor que podía conseguir solo debía hacer unas cuantas cosas para que esta sociedad no pusiera el ojo en mí, así que saque el cubo metálico del bolsillo y con sumo cuidado lo puse detrás del procesador-bien bien hora de actualizar esta cosa-de pronto la pantalla se torno negra y un icono de un una estrella apareció y entonces le di click

- _¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué me utilizas ahora? -_ me dijo la pequeña estrella, era la voz chillona de una chica, parecía una niña- _¿Qué rayos es este sistema tan obsoleto?_

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para que te de explicaciones, necesito que me consigas una identidad a nombre de Luke McGregor -dije desesperado, a veces ella podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza-con un trabajo y una casa también necesito que me consigas algún historial medico o algo quiero que parezca que eh vivido en rotal Woods desde hace 10 años ¿oíste?

- _ooohhhh claro entendido y ¿tu nieve de que la quieres?_ Gran señor mío -me respondió con claro sarcasmo- _te recuerdo que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos nada de estar exponiéndonos_

Suspiere-hize contacto con ellos-le dije resignado, sabia que a ella no le gustaría

- _QUE HIZISTE ¿QUEEE?_ -me grito la voz del monitor

-shhh baja la voz-respondí preocupado

- _estas loco, eso no era parte del plan, sabes que no podemos hacer eso-_ me dijo muy molesta-

-lo lamento la situación se complico de mas ellos están mas cerca de nosotros no podía arriesgarme a dejarlos tan desprotegidos debía estar cerca de ellos-volví a suspirar-quería estar cerca de ellos Linka-dije con tristeza

Por unos segundos la voz no me respondió - _aahhh bueno está bien, pero de ahora en adelante debemos ser mas precavidos con nuestros movimientos, ya hice una rápida actualización con el internet de esta época, ellos están arreglando su terreno de juego loki planean algo grande-_ El tono de su voz ahora era de preocupación

-lo sé, lo se maldición-aporre mi puño contra el escritorio- los eh estado rastreando por meses, pero no es posible localizarlos, pero no importa han tenido la oportunidad de atacar la casa Loud, pero no lo han hecho es demasiado sospechoso, por eso tengo que ser más invasivo con la familia Loud puede que uno de ellos ya se haya infiltrado entre sus amigos –

- _siempre un paso adelante ¿verdad? -_ respondió con picardia- _no te preocupes loki ya hice lo que me pediste manda a imprimir este archivo, y ve a esta dirección no te conseguí una casa, pero si el mejor hotel para pasar la noche, chau, y no me vuelvas a desconectar tanto tiempo en cuanto consigas un celular conéctame, ya no tiene importancia que me escondas-_

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad mostrando el símbolo de la manzana- Gracias linka-tome el cubo y lo volví a guardar, fue en ese momento que note que mi expreso aun no llegaba-bueno no importa ya tengo lo que necesito-me dirigí a la estación de impresión a tomar los documentos que linka me había proporcionado, quise pagar pero Darcy ya no estaba en su puesto, saque un billete de diez y lo deje como pago creo que había pagado mas de la cuenta pero en fin solo era papel pintado.

El frio invadió mi nariz una vez salí del café la temperatura había bajado rápidamente-en fin, me gusta el frio-doble la esquina del café, la dirección que me había dado linka estaba un poco retirada, que mas da tengo toda la noche, camine unas calles más….

-POR FAVOR…NO…NO…LES JURO QUE LES TENDRE SU DINERO PARA FIN DE MES, PERO NO POR FAVOR-Se oyó el grito desgarrador de una mujer

-ME VALE UNA MIERDA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR PUTA-grito una voz masculina llena de rabia, su voz era áspera un claro ejemplo de matón- ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE RETRASAS CON EL PAGO, MALDITA DROGADICTA-

-NO, NO TE DARE MI AUTO POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO-volvió a bramar la voz femenina

-ESO DEBISTE PENSARTELO ANTES…pero no me importa sabes, siempre me han gustado las morenas-dijo esta voz aquel hombre con una voz que podía la enfermar la sanidad de cualquier dama

No hacia falta que mi mente me lo gritara dos veces, corrí por donde provenía la voz, entre a un callejón oscuro apenas alumbrado por una bombilla y vi lo que me temía, un hombre tenia sometida a una chica, la tenia contra la pared dándole un grotesco beso el cual hacia resonar sonidos lascivos, una de sus manos aprisionaba las manos de la morena y la otra estaba jugueteando con los genitales de la chica, ella solo trataba de librarse de ese terrible destino pero era obvio que no podría con la fuerza del hombre

-suéltala-le dije con voz calmada al pedazo de escoria-suéltala-le repetí estando detrás de él, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que alguien mas tuviera ese terrible destino, si lo se era estúpido jugar al héroe, cualquier otro hubiera pasado de largo repitiéndose así mismo que esa chica se lo busco, que ella se lo merecía, nadie merece ser tratado así como un vil pedazo de carne, es lo más cliché del mundo pero en ese momento esa chica necesitaba un héroe-

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL-vocifero la escoria había separado esa perversa unión de labios para voltearse hacia mí, el tipo era corpulento, apestaba mas que ese contenedor, su cara demacrada me enfermaba

-por favor…por favor ayuda-dijo la chica, esta vez su voz la reconocí al instante, era la chica del café Darcy, tenía un terrible moretón en el ojo y un labio roto-

-TU CALLATE ZORRA O QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UNA LINDA SONRISA-el sujeto saco una navaja y se la puso en la boca, totalmente fuera de si el sujeto tomo por el cuello a Darcy-NO ME GUSTARIA DAÑAR ESA HERMOSA PIEL DE PUTA—

No lo soporte el tipo me ignoraba estaba mas concentrado en dañar a Darcy, debía de estar drogado era obvio, en un rápido movimiento tome el brazo que portaba la navaja, no costo nada lo rompí como una ramita, el hombre solo dejo salir un grito de dolor y soltó la navaja, la atrape con agilidad en el aire, lo sometí poniéndolo de rodillas-ahora escúchame bien basura su vuelves a poner tus repugnantes manos sobre esta chica te las veras conmigo y si le vas a contar a tus jefes te aseguro que se pondrá peor para ti entendiste-el tipo solo me escupió mirándome con ojos inyectados en sangre-creo que no fue lo bastante claro ¿verdad?-empuñe con fuerza la navaja y lo apuñale en su columna, una vez mas el hombre grito de dolor, le había apuñalado la espalda baja-si no sientes las piernas es normal…tranquilo escoria no es permanente-le susurre con complacencia-ahora otra vez ¿entendiste?-esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, emitió un quejido en señal de afirmación-BIEN AHORA ARRASTRATE A TU INMUNDA MADRIGUERA-le grite aventándolo al suelo sin antes darle una patada en el estómago, el cómo pudo se arrastró a lo más profundo del callejón.-imbécil-susurre para mí, guarde la navaja en mi bolcillo

\- ¿estás bien?-le dije con ternura a Darcy que estaba en suelo parecía en shock-¿oye estas bien?- volví a decirle, me agache para poder estar a su altura, me acerque a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla pero por reflejo, trato de empujarme, pataleando asustada-shh…shh… tranquila no te hare daño ya estas bien-sorpresivamente la abrase para tratar de calmarla ella dejo de patalear y solo sentí como unos cálidos sollozos mojaban mis hombro-tranquila todo termino…-y se quedó así solamente llorando.

El mundo estaba roto, esto era solo un recordatoria que me decía que, aun salvándolos a todos, siempre habría alguien tratando de dañarlos, ese era de mis mayores miedos, pues la aplastante realidad siempre me escupía en la cara "no puedes sálvarlos a todos".

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen alguna duda o algo haganmelo saber por los comentarios les aseguro que responderé y leeré cada unos de ellos, creo que este fanfic sera semanal por la cantidad de gente que lo ah visitado quiero llenar sus ansias de leer espero leernos pronto.**


	3. Señor doctor profesor McGregor

**Hola queridos lectores o lectoras, le traigo con ustedes el nuevo capitulo, ya tenemos 364 vsitas yupi, me gusta que haya gente que le guste el fanfic en serio no saben cuanta felicidad me da que lo lean. En fin como todos saben los que siguen el Fic de TE NECESITO de** PenguinArrow **ya termino el cual dio un cierre muy emotivo aunque un poco triste para loki, en fin este fic pueden tomarlo como otra linea temporal de ese fic, lo se puede que le moleste a algunos pero esta creo es la historia que mas a hecho sonreír al escribir, espero sus reviews que es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo a saber cuales son mis errores y a mejorar, auque sea un poco lento al hacerlo. Ahora a contestar sus comentarios.**

 **Neozura:** GRACIAS muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y tus palabras de aliento, se que puedo contar contigo para poder seguir con esta historia, espero poder seguir llenando tus expectativas, las cosas se iran desarollando mas rapido ya lo veras te dedico este capitulo.

Puede que el titulo este un poco raro y no tenga mucho que ver pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor XD

* * *

Señor doctor profesor McGregor

Fue hace tanto que había perdido toda inocencia, tanto tiempo desde aquel momento en el que me rendi, la razón no la se, nunca lo supe, supongo que caí un abismo de malas decisiones y malas amistadas, aun así todas las rutas que había tomado hasta ahora habían sido tomadas por mi, todo era mi culpa, aun recuerdo cuando vivía en mi burbuja de falsa felicidad, maldita sea el mundo, daría lo que fuera para volver a ese mundo de falsa felicidad ¿Qué diferencia había si no era real? Después de todo, cada cosa en el universo es relativo desde el mas pequeño átomo hasta la mas grande de las estrellas, asi que mi burbuja era real para mi.

Desde que era niña fui muy alegre, siempre tratando de llevarme bien con todos incluso con la sabionda de Lisa Loud, podría decirse que fue la primera amiga de verdad que tenia, ella era lista, ordenada y tenia una gran comprensión de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero claro yo no tenia tales dones tuvieron que pasar varios años para darme cuenta que esa estúpida genio me utilizo para sus raros proyectos y para quedar bien con los demás, que imbécil fui, eso fue lo que me hizo alejarme de ella y de todos, algo horrible de crecer es que te das que la gente miente y miente mucho, no tarde en darme cuenta que todos me usaban, con sus falsas amistades e intereses demasiados mundanos incluso para mi, pero yo aun quería seguir viviendo en mi burbuja, quería creer que todo se resolvería con el tiempo, que todos me querían, que mi vida era perfecta, que crédula fue, si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida actitud de niña buena mi vida seria mejor, mis padres aun estarían vivos, dios ¿Qué había hecho con mi vida? Tan solo de pensar en eso me producía nauseas, habría terminado mi carrera, conseguido un marido con dinero, no lo se hubiera conseguido un mejor empleo que ser la gerente de un estúpido ciber café a la mitad de la nada de Royal Woods. Creo que nada de eso importaba ya pues estaba tirada en medio de un callejón, mojada, con el sabor de mi propia sangre en mis labios y con un ojo morado….

-Esta bien ya todo esta bien, ya nadie puede lastimarte-me dijo la voz de un chico, hasta hace unos momentos mis vida pendía de un hilo-tranquila ya paso Darcy ahora estoy aquí-hablaba de una manera muy gentil, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? No me importaba sentía miedo en ese momento, no quería levantar la mirada, quería que todos se silenciara, quería caer en el vacío, quería que esa dulce oscuridad llenara mi ser- Nadie te volverá a lastimas-dijo la voz de ese misterioso joven y de buenas a primeras sentí un calor en mi pecho, alguien entrelazo sus brazos en mi, un abrazo, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, entonces el vacío en el que quería dejarme caer se disipo y alce la mirada-hola mi nombre es Luke y no dejare que nade te vuelva a lastimar-me dijo el chico, en ese instante no entendí bien lo que me decía, ahora lo recordaba vagamente era ese chico que me molesto en el café, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi lastimado ojo, mi respiración era irregular pero el rostro de ese chico me daba calma, me sentí protegida, sus ojos verdes eran hermosos tan hipnóticos- Por favor ayuda….-dije suplicante colgándome de su cuello, me sentía como basura, como un condón usado, solo quería irme de ahí mismo en ese momento, no pude mas y dando una ultima mirada a esos profundos ojos verdes, todo se volvió oscuridad una vez mas.

* * *

(Punto de vista de loki)

Darcy estaba temblando era lógico, lloraba a cantaros, también era lógico, el miedo la sensación de impotencia son emociones que pueden quebrar a cualquiera, pero aun asi seguía siendo ilógico, por que mi especie seguía matándose entre ellos, entendía las razones que los motivaban había visto un sinfín de desagradables ejemplos, pero no era lógico no para mi,¿ por que el afán de lastimarnos?- ¿Darcy? Darcy no te duermas-le dije desesperado cuando sentí que su agarre cayo como peso muerto, ahora estaba tendida entre mis brazos, su boca sangraba, y su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente cerrado, tome su muñeca en busca de su pulso, por suerte era constante, entonces note algo que me trajo varios malos recuerdos-maldición, no me digas tu igual-dije con un aire de tristeza, en su brazo habían marcas de inyecciones, estaban rojas, frescas, comencé a palpar su ropa en busca de lo que estaba seguro se había inyectado, lo encontré en su pantalón de mezclilla junto a su celular, era una jeringa con un liquido amarillento en el- anfetamina-susurre al olfatear la punta de la jeringa, enseguida guarde la droga en mi chaqueta, ella estaba drogada, no podía dejarla a su suerte en el callejón, di un suspiro pesado y sin esfuerzo cargue a Darcy y recosté su rostro contra mi pecho, su respiración se sentía débil- estarás bien lo prometo señorita Darcy- inhalé una larga y lenta bocanada de aire mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de mi accionar y en lo que me diría Linka, con el teléfono de Darcy teclee rápido la palabra hospital y me salió la dirección del lugar mas cercano-todo listo-susurre, pude sentir como mis ojos comenzaron a quemarme y un poco de sangre salió por mi nariz, mi percepción ante mi pareció ir mas lenta, era un nuevo truco que había adquirido cuando llegue, pero de verdad me costaba la salud, ¿valía la pena salvar la vida de una drogadicta? Pensé fríamente, luego mire una vez mas el tullido rostro de Darcy -Claro que si lo vale-

En un destello aquel callejón se quedó completamente vacío y callado, solo se podía oír el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpear el suelo.

* * *

En la casa Loud

Las cosas nunca habían estado tan calladas a tan altas horas de la noche, lola, lana, lisa, Lenny, Lucy y Lynn aun no llegaban a la casa, algo que empezó a preocupar a Lincoln, Lily se había ido a regañadientes a su habitación, se había vuelto un poco revoltosa en poco tiempo, Lincoln se quedo un rato mas en la sala mirando hacia la nada, pensando en cosas tribales y haciendo un pequeño recuento de su vida, ya lo tenia todo, casa, dinero, el amor de 10 hermosas mujeres y 2 hermosas hijas, por que aun se sentía vacío, se sintió estúpido y egoísta, ¿Por qué en unos meses se comenzó a sentir así tan frio? ¿acaso sus hijas no deberían llenar ese vacío? Tenia toda una familia hermosa y prospera pera su mente cada vez mas se sentía tan ajena a esa felicidad -que estupidez-susurro molesto, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la habitación que ahora compartía con lori y las niñas, una ves frente a la puerta Lincoln no escucho ni un sonido simplemente el arrullo del viento que golpeaba la ventana, giro la perilla y ahí estaba ella, una de las hermosas mujeres de su vida, estaba colocando a la pequeña loan en su cuna a lado de cristina, lori apenas podía dibujar un sonrisa, su cara estaba desencajada, con un gesto de tristeza y confusión, Lincoln podía identificar esto con tan solo una mirada, después de haber vivido prácticamente toda su vida junto a ellas y dado los últimos habían sido los mas emocionales de toda la familia, ya era prácticamente un experto en saber que algo no andaba bien con sus hermanas.

-hola cariño ya llegue-dijo con un saludo cariñoso, poniéndose detrás de lori y abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho, respiro levemente en su hermosa cabellera rubia, ese aroma siempre lo tranquilizaba, sentirla entre sus brazos lo llenaba de confianza.

* * *

(punto de vista de Lori)

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me estaba volviendo a sentir así? Se supone que ya lo había superado, no …..no quiero recordarlo, la sensación del asco, volvía a llegar hasta mi garganta, quería que se detuviera, que todo se acabara, que la tierra me tragara, sentí miedo, mucho miedo, otra vez, la mañana había comenzado tan normal, pero ese chico de la pizza lo había arruinado por completo, había sentido miedo de tan solo verlo, sentido un odio e incomodidad al estar en su presencia, pero no lo entendía, no conocía al chico, ¿como podía odiar a alguien que apenas tenia conciencia de su existencia?…..¿como podía odiarlo por el simple echo de existir?-Lincoln-dije con un suspiro al sentir esos fuertes brazos que se entrelazaban en mi cintura, su agarre era reconfortante, me sentía tan liberada cuando el estaba conmigo, durante toda la tarde me la había pasado recluida en el cuarto junto a loan y cristina, tratando de evadir los pensamientos de aquel ser del cual que me había deshecho hace tiempo, no lo había pensado en mucho tiempo, no desde que lo di en adopción, era lo correcto ¿no?, debía de serlo.

-Lincoln volviste- me sentía perdida, me di la vuelta rápidamente quedándome cara a cara con sus bello rostro lleno de pecas, estaba necesitada de el me acerque bruscamente a sus labio y los uní con los míos, tome sus manos y las entrelazamos, siempre que lo besaba era un momento mágico nunca me cansaba de su dulce sabor –

-Lori ¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?-me dijo el separándonos del beso, me miraba con un gesto de preocupación ¿era tan obvia?, el me sabia leer fácilmente, siempre sabia como…

-no…no es nada importante-dije sin una pizca de emoción- solo…solo es un presentimiento, seguramente es solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada, no te preocupes Lincoln-forcé una sonrisa

El se me quedo mirando, sabia que mentía, se notaba en la mueca que formaba con sus labios- comprendo linda-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, y me dio un fugaz beso en las comisuras de mis labios-has estado cansada por tanto atender a las niñas lo entiendo, debería ayudarte también-el se separo de mi para poder quitarse la chaqueta y dirigirse a la puerta-iré a preparar algo de cenar lo poco que me dejo Lily apenas ayudo para calmar mi hambre, además las chicas llegaran en un momento y no hay nada que comer-me guiño el ojo y cuando toco la perilla de la ´puerta tome su mano-

-Lincoln….-dije casi sin aliento, volví a sentir miedo cuando estaba a punto de irse- ¿crees que soy una mala madre?

(punto de vista de Lincoln)

* * *

Se estaba quebrando de nuevo, tal y como en esa época en la que era un manojo de nervios, la vez que ese desgraciado lo arruino todo, me apresure a abrazarla, empezó a oír su leve sollozo, su pregunta me intrigo mucho, ¿a que vena todo esto?, ¿alguien la había lastimado?, eran demasiadas interrogantes que me abrumaban, pero en ese momento mi Lori necesita un hombro en el cual llorar-Lori….lori-la llame para que su cara quedara frente a la mia-el rimer de su cara se había corrido levemente por sus lagrimas, pero aun así se veía hermosa, trate de sonreírle para darle ánimos a lo que ella trataba de hacer igualmente, pero su sonrisa se rompía entre sus lagrimas- no se que te pasa, pero si no quieres hablar de ello esta bien, pero quiero que sepas algo que se te quite esta estúpida idea de que eres una mala madre, lori tu eres la persona mas buena y fuerte que eh conocido, y por el amor a todas las chicas eres la mejor madre de todas, te desvelas por ellas, las atiendes en el mas minúsculo detalle, eres una hermosa y gran madre Lori Loud y todos te amamos-le hable de la manera mas tierna posible, no entendía por que pero lori aun sufría y yo no podía evitarlo-

Ella solo se quedo tendida en mi llorando un rato mas ¿Qué era lo que lo afligía? Pero algo era seguro ese chico de la pizza que menciono Lily tenia algo que ver y no importaba que tenia que hacer debía averiguar por que ese sujeto hizo llorar a mi Lori.

* * *

(en algún punto de un distante infierno)

El sonido de las balas retumbaban en mis oídos, el grito de los soldados rompía con la poca humanidad que quedaba en este podrido mundo, la sangre…¡oh dios! la sangre nos embriagaba con su perfume, la hermosa muerte se quedaba corta con la masacre que estaba frente a mí, habían niños, maldición niños morían por poder vivir un día más, frente a mí se alzaba un campo de batalla sacado de las peores pesadillas del averno, era una carnicería pero era necesaria era nuestro ultimo intento de nivelar la balanza…..

-CAPITAN…CAPITAN…. SEÑOR-me gritaba una voz femenina en la lejanía, una pequeña chica de no mas de 15 años se acercaba a mi sorteando los disparos y las explosiones de alrededor- DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS, LAS FUERZAS DE CHOQUE HAN SIDO DIEZMADAS-me decía casi sin aliento, yo creo que estaba sin inmutarme ante lo que me decía, mis brazos estaban sangrando ¿Cuántas horas llevaba en aquel matadero?, mi mente estaba simplemente perdida en la batalla pero por un acto reflejo le conteste en automático

-NO PODEMOS RETIRARNOS RED QUEEN Y RAINBOW NECESITAN MAS TIEMPO-dije sin voltearla ver-

-SEÑOR LA FUERZAS ENEMIGAS HAN LIBERADO A LOS FURCAS EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTE LUGAR SERA UNA CRATER-dijo con miedo en su voz, entonces vi de reojo a la chica y note que lloraba, su frente estaba empapada de sangre, la armadura que la protegía llena de hollín- señor…tengo miedo-me dijo indefensa, con una voz que parcia que iba a quebrarse

No podía con eso, carajo no podía dejarlo así, resople cansado y le mire fijamente sin descuidar el campo de batalla- está bien soldado, entiendo la situación…ORDENA A TODAS LA TROPAS QUE SE RETIREN QUE LANZEN LO QUE TENGAN GRANADAS DE HUMO AL FRENTE Y RETIRENSE-le dije firme sin un ápice de duda-

-PERO SEÑOR AUN CON LA CORTINA DE HUMO NO HABRA TIEMPO DE…-

-yo cubriré la retirada ustedes regresen a la base les daré el tiempo suficiente, esos desgraciados ya mataron a muchos de los nuestros- mierda me quería quebrar en ese momento- además nuestros caballos de Troya aún están buscando la pieza que hace falta en ese complejo necesitare una vía de escape, DIGALE A LOS GEMELOS MCBRIDE QUE SE PREPAREN-

-PERO SEÑOR, ELLOS NO ESTAN LISTOS, SERIA MUY INESTABLE…SEÑOR SON SOLO NIÑOS-dijo con preocupación

-SOLDADO LE RECUERDO QUE USTED TAMBIEN ES UNA NIÑA Y ESTA AQUÍ PELEANDO POR TENER UN MEJOR MAÑANA, NO CUESTIONE MIS ORDENES-dije con ligera ira, de pronto una granada cayo frente a mi, la chica dio un grito de terror, pero yo solamente puse mi bota sobre la granada la cual exploto sin hacerme daño-RAPIDO SOLDADO VAYASE DE AQUÍ-

Ella se me quedo viendo, con un aire de preocupación y luego con una sonrisa-GRACIAS SEÑOR-me hizo un saludo militar que no me moleste en corresponder ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo para dar la orden de retirada, tan jóvenes….

- _¿EN SERIO CREES QUE PODREMOS CONTRA LOS FURCAS-_ me dijo la voz de una infante a mi oido- _ESAS COSAS SON DURAS DE MATAR LAS PROBABILIDADES DE CRUZAR ESE PARAMO EN UNA PIEZA SON NULAS_

 _-_ yo solo sonreí altaneramente-¿tenemos al menos un uno por ciento de probabilidad?

- _no solo tenemos un 0.11 por ciento-me dijo algo fría_

-entonces lo tomo-le dije aun altanero-

- _estas loco loki-me dijo molesta_

 _-_ yo también te quiero linka, solo piensa que es un paseo por el parque-empecé a correr hacia el frente de la batalla las bombas de humo empezaban a llenar el lugar

 _-un paseo por un parque apocalíptico con cientos de Furcas-dijo ella al oír el rugido de las bestias…._

Furcas….Furcas…Furcas…. por todos lados, desangrando, mutilando, triturando, gritos….no…no no…no… que pare….que pare…que pare…

-QUE PARE-grite a todo pulmón, sentí que la sangre me hervía, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba por las nubes, me desperté sobre algo suave y cómodo, se sintió raro ya que casi siempre despertaba sobre cosas desagradables, abrí mis parpados lentamente y me encontré con un techo de madera, me trate de incorporar pero sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho que me hizo volver a la cama de inmediato, la noche anterior había salvado a una chica de ser violada y probablemente asesinada, la había llevado a el hospital, tuve que usar esa habilidad para poder llegar de a tiempo y evitar que Darcy convulsionara por una sobredosis, no sabia que había pasado después solo vagos recuerdos, luces, unos cuantos insultos, al darme cuanta que donde estaba no era un lugar que conocía en seguida me levante ignorando el dolor y me puse en una posición de batalla con los brazos haciendo una "x" protegiendo mi pecho, pise un piso felpudo lo que instintivamente me saco de toda sensación de peligro, enfoque mi vista en lo que me rodeaba , alrededor había un tocador con un espejo bastante lujoso, se podía ver una sala con una televisión y lo que mas destacaba era una ventana panorámica en la cual la oscuridad de la noche se alzaba, ahora recordaba un poco mas, había llegado a la dirección que linka me dio, el hotel 5 estrella de royal Woods-rayos debo aprender a manejar eso, no quiero que esto se vuelva un habito-me relaje un poco y me acerque a la ventana panorámica a la vez que sacaba un cigarro de mi bolsillo, de verdad odiaba fumar-¿Qué hora es?-dije mirando la oscuridad de la vista panorámica, entonces sentí algo mas en mi bolsillo además de mi cajetilla de cigarros, lo saque y vi que era el celular de Darcy se me había olvidado dejárselo en el hospital, estaba entrando una llamada la cual estaba registrada como *estúpido jefe*, no fue difícil imaginar de que trataba , supuse que al llevarme a Darcy del café nadie estaba atendiendo el local, solo pulse el botón para acallar ese molesto sonido, mire el teléfono nuevamente y vi que apenas eran media noche, me sentí tan cansado en ese momento, mis ojos me empezaron a pesar, las coas se habían vuelto color de hormiga en las ultimas horas, la familia Loud, el incendio de la pizzería el asunto de Darcy, rayos las cosas se estaban yendo al carajo demasiado rápido. Me termine mi cigarro, con la tentativa de tomar otro pero no era el momento de fumar, me dirigí hacia el tocador donde se encontraba una carpeta llena de papeles.

-veamos que me dio linka de cumpleaños-dije tomando la carpeta, repase las hojas de la carpeta, eran unas actas de nacimiento, con unas cuantas fotos mías, claro todas ellas falsas yo jamás había usado lentes en toda mi vida, en las fotos aparecía un tipo con lentes con una sonrisa algo pretensiosa, me dio algo de molestia, decía que había vivido cerca de la casa Loud bueno eso era otra excusa por inventar, me había conseguido de todo, credenciales de identificación, cedula profesional, al parecer ahora era un erudito en física, cuántica, teórica e ingeniero de sistemas espaciales-el punto era un curriculum discreto maldición linka para que rayos necesitaba todo esto-menciones a la nada, mientras seguía leyendo sarta de tonterías que linka me había puestos, había titulo tras titulo, hasta que me tope con la razón de esto- Doctor Luke McGregor docente de la universidad superior de Royal Woods-se leía en la identificación falsa, empecé a releer lo que decía los documentos que estas anexos a esta identificación, no podía ser, por que me había dado un empleo que sabia que robaría mi atención, tenia que dar clases a un montón de jovencitos pretenciosos, hubiera dado lo mismo si me daba el trabajo de oficinista o un vendedor de casas creo que linka se había olvidado de tener un perfil, pero entonces como si una bala me hubiera impactado en el pecho, entendí todo esto en un instante, registre como loco los demás papeles de aquella carpeta y lo encontré-Lisa Loud, jefa del departamento de investigación la universidad-me quede frio al leer los por menores de la información, ahí estaba todo, horarios, clases, su formación académica, algunos datos personales, ya veía a donde se dirigía esto- Linka maldita astuta, siempre un paso delante de mi-sonreí de satisfacción, tenia una larga noche para repasar esos papeles….

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o algun error con respecto al fic haganmelo saber en los comentarios siempre es un placer leerlos, hasta la proxima semana amigos (si lo se me tarde 4 dias mas en subirlo D: pero ya son examenes en la universidad nooooooooooo)**


	4. Preparativos y Proteccion

**hola chicos volvi si lo se me había tardado en subir esta 4 parte pero es que las practicas profesionales se acercan y yo pues ando medio muerto pero no quieren oir esas cosas, primero que nada quiero dar las grracias todos ellos que han leido mi fanfic en serio de los agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios ya tengo casi 700 visitas, en serio me gusta mucho como ah crecido este fanfic. Por sus plabras de aliento de verdad muchas gracias por esos mensajes privados que aveces mandan igual estoy muy agradecido, espero que les guste este cap me gustaria hacerloss mas largos pero con la uni encima me es dificil concentrarme ahora pasemos a responder comentarios**

neozura : A ti muchas gracias por leer todos y cada unos de mis capitulos y comentarlos has sido un excelente lector lo digo en serio, adoro tus comentarios muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y descuida habrán mas sorpresas y personajes por venir espero que sea de tu agrado.

Loglemmy: Hola, bueno si fue un poco incomodo tu comentario pero igualmente lo acepto, se que mi fic no es el mejor pero me gusta a mi y adoro escribirlo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo y comentarlo, como eh dicho me gustan todo tipo de comentarios incluso estos.

ImperialStar : Pues aqui hay mas capítulos lleveselos con todo gusto espero que te deleites con ellos y sip soy super fan de la ficcion n_n

J. Nagera: awww muchas gracias por haberme leido estoy super feliz que te haya gustado esta historia y si deberias leer esa otra hiztoria es super buena la recomiendo, en cuanto a lo que especulas xD puede que ocurra de una forma poco convencional, pero en fin muchas gracias por leerme espero que te guste este capitulo.

* * *

Preparativos y protección

Lisa Loud siempre había sido el destello del futuro, la promesa de un mejor mañana, una inspiración para las mentes jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo ella no era la mejor humana de su especie, ella era un ser inexpresivo, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía mas allá de el núcleo familiar, eso era lo que aparentaba sin embargo en lo profundo de su ser habitaba un ser sensible y emocional, bueno eso fue ya hace un tiempo atrás, después de todos los eventos que habían fracturado y lastimado a su familia, el odio, el deseo de la venganza fueron los primeros sentimientos que sentía en mucho tiempo a flor de piel, al final todo había resultado para bien, la lógica y el comportamiento común había quedado de lado para poder darle rienda suelta a lo que sentía, por primera vez se sentía realmente plena, amando a su hermano al ser que mas deseaba en el universo conocido.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y su vida era feliz, realmente feliz a pesar que en su familia aun hubieran ciertos problemas como la discapacidad de lana, ese tema que hasta la fecha no había podido resolver, era frustrante, podía crear maquinas de crear comida a partir de la nada, armar y comprobar teorías en cuestión de días, entonces por que no podía arreglar el roto cuerpo de lana, -mediocre-era lo que pensaba ella cada vez que creaba una solución y esta fallaba, la frustración era palpable para toda la familia Loud con respecto a la pequeña genio, el cuerpo humano era la maquinara mas compleja, ahora lo entendía.

En la Van familiar los Loud se notaban cansados, no es que el día hubiera sido muy difícil, en el regreso, el embotellamiento había sido estresante, Lisa, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lynn, en el camino una columna de fuego se alzaba frente a ellas junto con una hilera de autos emitiendo molestos sonidos, por lo general las platicas eras muy animadas en la Van pero ese dia todos estaban hartas, incluso leni que estaba al volante estaba callada con seño fruncido, todos deseaban llegar a casa y probar la deliciosa comida de su Lincoln.

Al llegar una hora pasada de lo usual todas bajaron de manera ordenada, lola ayudando a su gemela poniéndola en su silla de ruedas delicadamente con la ayuda de Lynn a lo que lana siempre le aquejaba, dando leves gruñidos, siempre inútil pensaba ella. Lisa fue la ultima en bajar y con algo de prisa llego al frente de la puerta donde logro sentir un delicioso olor-delicioso- susurro para si, las demás igual lo notaron y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, entraron a la casa y el olor a lasaña invadió por completo.

-Hemos llegado Lincoln-anuncio lisa, con un tono ansioso, seguida por sus hermanas

-uuuu lasaña mi favorita-dijo leni con su chillona voz- Gracias Linky

-estoy en la cocina-dijo Lincoln que estaba frente la estufa con un mandil y unos guantes.

Todas entraron en la cocina saludando dulcemente a Lincoln sobre todo lisa la cual le dio un beso ligeramente mas atrevido, lo que sonrojo levemente al peliblanco, el dio una rápida mirada a sus hermanas y a juzgar por sus gestos cansados decidió servir lo mas pronto su cena, pero cuando estaba por servirle a lisa le miro serio y se acerco más de lo usual a su ella-Tenemos que hablar, en el techo cuando todas duerman-le susurro de manera casi inaudible sin embargo lisa asintió de una manera natural que ninguna de las hermanas Loud noto, la cena prosiguió sin problemas con comentarios ocasionales sobre el día, las cosas que habían hechos, simples temas cotidianos a los cuales lisa siempre trataba de poner atención, al final de la cena las chicas Loud se dirigieron a dormir, el día había sido largo.

En el techo de la casa Loud….

El frio de un invierno anunciado golpeaba la cara del peliblanco, el cual solo pensaba en una cosa su amada hermana lori, la había sentido tan rota, con un miedo que solo había visto aquella vez cuando ese mal nacido le arruino todo, no la quería ver así y para ser sincero consigo mismo no lo entendía como es posible que de un día para otro ella fuera solo un manojo de nervios, no comprendía y odiaba no comprender lo que ocurría, apretó los puños con ira.

-muy bien Lincoln todas se fueron a dormir ahora me gustaría saber por qué me has citado, estoy algo cansada sabes así que espero sea bueno-le dijo la joven científica de la familia, ella tomo el hombro de Lincoln dándole vuelta para poder quedar cara cara, lisa estaba con la nariz un poco roja por el frio, se veía tan tierna, el se le quedo mirando unos minutos mirando a su joven amante, la amaba tanto como a lori, el la tomo de la barbilla y pego sus labios con los de ella en un beso frio y rápido pero con el cual podía saborear el delicioso sabor de su lisa

-perdón por eso te veías muy tierna- le dijo rascándose la nuca

-sabes que no tengo problemas con ese tipo de cosas Lincoln-le dijo con picara sonrisa-no si es contigo-esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa dándole otro beso uno mas profundo y prolongado, al se pararse de su apasionado beso se podía ver el aliento de sus bocas tratando de recuperar oxigeno-pero supongo que no citaste aquí para expresar afecto-le dijo esta vez mas seria

Lincoln algo sonrojado por la situación asintió y miro a lisa ahora con un semblante mucho mas serio y ligeramente amenazante- Es sobre lori, hoy cuando llegue estaba destrozada, nerviosa como aquella vez-dijo con cierto odio en sus palabras a la vez que apretaba los puños- me pregunto si acaso ella era buena madre- menciono sin animo

Lisa miro a su hermano extrañada, recordaba esa mirada, esa que ponía siempre que las cosas no iban para nada bien y que nada le gustaba, tenia que admitir que esa mirada la aterraba de sobremanera pues sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Lincoln ella incluso le había ayudado- ¿y esto se debe a algo en particular?-lisa solo asintió tratando de parecer tranquila ante la pesada tensión que sintió de repente-

Lincoln le conto lo poco que Lily le había dicho ya que lori no estaba en condiciones de hablar sinceramente, le relato sobre el misterioso repartidor de pizza cuyo nombre Lily no había recordado ya que no le dio mucha importancia o quizá no le quería decir, le dijo como la presencia de este asusto y afecto a lori, del raro parecido que tenia con Lincoln..

-y ah estado así desde la mañana, se encerró en su cuarto con las niñas de verdad esta muy asustada lisa-le dijo preocupado-

-y bueno aun no especificas el por que me citaste aquí precisamente-lisa aun no comprendía el por que Lincoln le contaba todo esto por lo general el siempre se encargaba de este tipo de asuntos sentimentales, el era el mejor en esto después de todo, aunque lisa ya se hacia una idea de lo que Lincoln quería-

-quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a ese sujeto lisa-le respondió de manera fría

-Lincoln ¿estas oyéndote? -le dijo en completa negación, sabia que Lincoln pediría algo asi- prometimos que no volveríamos a hacer algo como eso-le respondió claramente perturbada-Lincoln no puedes ir por ahí investigando gente así como así

Lincoln con los puños apretados- lisa como puedes decir eso ella es nuestra hermana y alguien la puso de esa forma y odio verla así tan frágil-

-Lincoln se que lo que a pasado lori es terrible, la peor de las cosas, pero no podemos hacer algo en contra de ese repartidor, maldición Lincoln si quiera sabes si tiene alguna conexión con lori o con alguien de la familia-le espeto disgustada, en estos momentos lisa era la única que podía mantener la cabeza fría después de todo la situación era muy extraña Lincoln estaba arremetiendo contra un sujeto que nadie conocía y que solo había entregado una pizza en la casa loud, la situación era de por si ridícula

-tu no la viste como yo lisa, de verdad ella esta destrozada-Lincoln ahora parecía estar reteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas, una de sus queridos amores estaba sufriendo y no sabia como evitarlo, haría lo que sea para evitarlo, LO QUE SEA.

Entonces lisa se acerco a Lincoln para después darle un abrazo tierno , Lincoln no se lo esperaba por lo que no correspondió el abrazo, en su mente solo pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de lori llorando-escúchame Lincoln se que crees que debes protegernos a todas de todo lo que nos pudiera dañar pero debes entender que siempre puedes ayudarnos-le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente-lo que tiene lori sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que ocurre esto es demasiado repentino lincoln-

El solo se le quedo mirando a través de sus anteojos- hablare con lori mañana en la tarde ¿bien? Ahora quiero que te tranquilizes un poco Lincoln, todo estará bien, te juro que encuentro algo raro en ese chico te lo hare saber-

-espera….no me estabas diciendo que no lo…-respondió confundido reprimiendo unas lagrimas.

-solo lo investigare eso es todo, sabes que tengo los recursos, pero solo hare eso, tu no estas demasiado bien Lincoln y no lo digo por esto, desde hace unas semanas te encuentro raro-le dijo tajante-

-tienes razón-le dijo derrotado- quizá sea estrés la verdad no lo se lisa

-si bueno quizá estrés- pronuncio un poco desconfiada se alejó un poco de Lincoln y reacomodo sus anteojos- bien ahora que hemos aclarado todo solo quiero que me prometas algo Lincoln ¡no buscaras a ese chico en ninguna circunstancia! Ahora tienes…-medito un momento-reformulo tenemos una gran familia unida y unas hermosas niñas a las cuales cuidar, no quiero que perdamos esto por un estúpido ataque de ira Lincoln-lisa estaba muy emocional en ese momento el solo pensar en perder a Lincoln le revolvía el estomago, volverá a tener a su familia fragmentada era algo que ella debía evitar, debía preservar aquello que mas amaba pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor era de corazon frio para tales situaciones- solo promételo

-lo…lo prometo lisa… no se en que estaba pensado perdón-respondió sincero mientras podía sentir el gélido viento del invierno golpeando su rostro nuevamente

-entremos a casa Lincoln hoy a sido un día muy largo…..-

Los rayos del sol tocaron el césped de royal Wood, haciendo que el roció mañanero brillara y se respirara un aroma frio y refrescante, sin embargo lo único que loki podía oler era una botella de whisky a medio tomar y un centenar de colillas de cigarro regadas por todo el escritorio, los leves destellos del sol tocaron su rostro molestándolo- Otro buen día para quizás morir-susurro desganado, tratando de incorporarse de la silla en la que estaba hundido, respiro pesadamente para poder sentir el olor a cantina en su nariz, para ser sincero con el mismo el olor le resultaba placentero, con una fuerte exhalación de estiro haciendo tronar todos sus huesos, diviso la botella de whisky en el escritorio, la tomo y dio un gran sorbo-uf nada como un buen alcohol para despertar-sonrió y miro como el crepúsculo del amanecer se empezaba a hacer notorio, cerro las cortinas de su lujosa habitación y volvió a sentarse en el sillón tomo los papeles vio la foto de la doctora Loud- es increíble pensar que alguien tan lista como tu fuera tan fácil de romper señorita Loud-dijo con algo de veneno en su hablar- si tan solo hubieras sido mas fuerte-con desprecio arrugo la fotografía-pero por eso estoy aquí, ahora todo debe de cambiar.

Entonces loki rebusco de entre su pantalón el teléfono negro que había tomado de Darcy, por un segundo pensé en devolvérselo pero enseguida abandono la idea, no era prudente volver a relacionarse con otra persona que no fuer la familia Loud- discúlpame Darcy pero no es la primera vez que robo algo- dejo el teléfono en el escritorio para luego tomar la mochila que tenia a su lado y sacar el cubo metálico, al sacarlo lo miro con detenimiento, en aquel objeto descansaba su pequeña e irritante asistente, habían pasado por tanto, lo conocía tan bien era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su vida su ultimo pedazo de humanidad, las palabras de linka volvieron a resonar en el "no me vuelvas a desconectar tanto tiempo en cuanto consigas un celular conéctame, ya no tiene importancia que me escondas"-no hay que esconderse…ya no-entonces tomo el cubo con fuerza y con una mueca de esfuerzo partió por la mitad el objeto metálico, en su interior recién cortado resplandeció un azul brillante- esperemos que esto nos de una ventaja-agarro el celular de Darcy y tomando solo una mitad del cubo lo acerco lentamente al celular, no lo acerco mas de 10 centímetros y la mitad comenzó a irradiar rayos azules que impactaban en la carcasa del celular y estas buscaban las entras de carga del mismo, en un parpadeo la mitad del cubo se imanto con el celular y este al parecer comenzaba a derretirse, bañando por completo el teléfono con un liquido plateado que irradiaba leves rayos, loki solo observaba el extraño suceso recargado en el sillón con una expresión algo burlona-siempre tan dramática-dijo con una sonrisa, el celular dejo emitir rayos y el liquido plateado se había solidificado ahora la carcasa era blaca-

-espera….que…¿pero que fue lo que…?-de repento el teléfono comenzó a emitir la voz que loki bien conocía

-linka estoy aquí-respondió el con cierta alegría, tomo el teléfono blanco y miro la pantalla esta tenia el mismo menú que al principio sin embargo la resolución había mejorado y ahora había un icono de una estrella en el medio-es bueno escucharte mas seguido

-pero que rayos es esto, ¿Qué clase de dispositivo tan anticuado este loki?-le respondio molesta la voz de linka-

-oye no juzgues, debemos pasar inadvertidos este teléfono es perfecto para eso- comenzó a juguetear con la pantalla táctil-además es un teléfono inteligente siéntete agradecida

-¿inteligente? ¡JA! Esta casa es un cacahuate-respondió con arrogancia-pero como sea no hay tiempo para eso, ya me conecte a la red veo que lograste llegar al lugar que te señale sin inconvenientes, ¿ya leíste lo que te imprimí?-

-si, si y déjame decirte que es algo muy arriesgado linka, deberíamos reconsiderar cambiar de estrategia-le respondió dudoso, el plan de estar tan cerca de lisa loud no lo convencía del todo, de todas las loud ella era la mas peligrosa, la que podía quitarle su mascara en un blink.

-loki cruzaste la línea cuando fuiste a visitar a tu madre…-en eso un golpe seco retumbo en la habitación

-ella no es mi madre-respondió intranquilo- pero tienes razón cruce la línea y siendo honestos eras mas lista que yo para esto, así que por ahora seguiré con tu plan, al menos hasta que todo se vaya al carajo y en definitiva se ira al carajo

-Entendido-dijo con una voz monótona, en eso la pantalla comenzó a brillar haciendo que loki mirara fijamente la luz, entonces cuando la luz dejo su fulgor en la pantalla aprecio una pequeña niña con cabello blanco con unas coletas negras amarradas y un vestido blanco de una sola pieza con bordados negros-¿y que opinas?-dijo ahora con una voz un poco mas humana

Las risas por parte de loki no se hicieron esperar-ppfff…pffff….jajajajaja-se empezó a reír como un tonto, con su mano libre tuvo que apretar su estómago para poder aguantar el dolor que sus risas provocaban

-oye no te burles, es el mejor avatar que pude encontrar-la molestia en sus palabras era muy notori ahora con sus nueva imagen podía gesticular una cara de profundo enojo, pero simplemente esto hizo que loki llorara por la risa, ya que linka había inflado sus mejillas, sonrojándolas.

-pe…perdó ..per..don-se limpiaba las lagrimas de risa-es…es que dios es tan cliché el avatar que elegiste, en serio estoy seguro haber visto en alguna serie japonesa de otakus o algo asi, de todas maneras es muy lindo linka.

-AGH lo que digas loki, en fin son la 7 de la mañana ya debe estar por aquí-en la pantalla linka materializo un reloj que justamente daban las siete en punto

-¿de quien estas hablando?-la puerta de la habitación sono

-ya esta aquí-dijo linka tranquilamente, loki solo volvió a su pequeña asistente la cual desapareció dejando la pantalla inactiva y solo se escucho su voz- te recomiendo abrir la puerta

La puerta volvió a sonar con mas insistencia- PAQUETE PARA EL SEÑOR MCGREGOR- dijo una voz masculina

Loki con algo de desconfianza abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre común vestido de repartidor con una gorra verde, este ni si quiera miro a los ojos a loki estaba demasiado concentrado en la tableta

-¿usted es el señor Mcgregor-dijo sin mirarlo aun

-si ese soy yo-se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba que las personas no lo miraran a la cara

-bueno todo esto es para usted-el joven se hizo a un lado revelando detrás de el unas cuantas cajas apiladas una sobre otra- solo necesito su firma y….-esta vez alzo la mirada , con un acto reflejo el repartidor retrocedió con una expresión de miedo y asombro, el miraba detenidamente la cicatriz que atravesaba la cara de loki-

Loki leyó rápidamente la situación se acerco algo intimidante al repartidor y le arrebato la tableta y firmo-tome muchas gracias por su tiempo-le dijo con gentileza, el repartidor estaba enmudecido mientras tomaba de vuelta-

-no…no quiero que lo ayude-dijo el pobre repartidor al ver que loki iba por las cajas

-nop y muchas gracias nuevamente-tomo las cajas como si de almohadas se tratara las levanto para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto estrepitosamente

Una vez mas en la privacidad de su pen house-y bien ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto loki a su teléfono

-como te dije es un regalo-volvía a aparecer el avatar de linka- ya sabe si vas a ser un profesor de medio tiempo debes parecer uno-

Loki abrió la primera caja con algo de brusquedad y en esta había unas batas de laboratorio y unas cuantas prendas más.

-bien loki vístete tienes clases en 2 horas y la universidad de royal Wood esta a 20 kilómetros de aquí –

Loki registro un poco mas las cajas y encontró ciertas cosas, libros el cual los tomo con sumo cuidado, adoraba los libros, unas cuantas mudas de ropa más, zapatos, corbatas, sin embargo la elección de colores y tipo de ropa lo abrumo un poco-esto no esta bien linka-dijo aun registrando la cajas

-¿Qué?-respondió algo extrañada

-que esto no combina en absoluto, esta muy fuera de lugar mira estos zapatos, obviamente no quedan con esta camisa, rayos ni siquiera esta corbata ¿Qué pensabas linka?-loki estaba ansioso tomaba una y otra penda que estaba en la caja tratando de encontrar alguna combinación

 _Ay no ahora no con su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo,_ pensó linka-oh vamos loki eso es lo de menos ahora solo vístete y vámonos de aquí, debemos estar en esa escuela a las 9-

-que estemos en guerra no es sinónimo de vestirme con la primera cosa que encuentre en fin creo que este conjunto servirá para pasar desapercibido-loki le enseño un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga a cuadros azul del mismo color y unas zapatillas blancas con remates azules-junto con la bata no desentonara tanto- su voz denotaba ansiedad

-por cierto-dijo linka con algo de sorpresa-donde la otra mitad del dispositivo necesito que la uses

Este comentario saco por completo a loki su ansiedad-oh no eso no acordamos que no me estarías monitoreando todo el tiempo cuando llegáramos a este tiempo, no es divertido tenerte en mi cerebro.

-loki no quiero discutir contigo pero debes usar ese dispositivo, debo saber como te encuentras, sabes muy bien que tu estadía en este momento es muy delicada-linka estaba un poco harta por la actitud inflexible de loki-

-no lo hare linka, odio cuando entras a mi cabeza, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo molesto, con la mandíbula apretada, no quería que linka se enterara acerca de Darcy si lo hacia estaría en problemas y no solo el Darcy podría salir herida, después de todo linka era objetiva una maquina al final del día… solo una maquina vacía

-sabes que tarde o temprano me enterare de las metidas de pata que hayas cometido-sentencio linka- mira se que es difícil pero debes confiar en mi, si hiciste algo mal lo resolveremos siempre lo hacemos, asi que por favor loki porfavor ponte el dispositivo para poder esta al pendiente de ti-la voz de linka por un segundo parecía tan humana que hasta espabilo a loki, el no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero que mas daba ella se iba enterar tarde o temprano, asi que ¿Por qué mejor no temprano?

-bien hazlo pero que sea rápido y no te quiero merodeando por ahí mientras duermo-loki tomo el otro lado del cubo que estaba en el escritorio –

-trato hecho ahora ya sabes que hace-respondio complacida

Loki coloco el cubo en su nuca y este comenzó a derretirse igual que con el teléfono, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y liquido pronto comenzó a abrirse paso por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde lentamente se fue introduciendo en el-Esta muy caliente ugh, que desagradable- se quejaba loki

-bien ya estoy en tu sistema nervioso conectando a los impulsos neuronales-reporto linka con una voz monótono-un segundo…

Ay no ahí viene-susurro loki

-¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ES DARCY HOMANDOLLAR!?-

* * *

 **Hola muchas gracias por haberlo leido hasta aqui espero que les guste el rumbo de esta historia tipo spin-off o algo asi xD de verdad me hace mucha ilusion que me sigan leyendo y comentando, hasta la proxima espero no tardarme tanto, D: se acercan los parciales, TIEMPOS OSCUROS SE ACERCAN HARRY**


	5. ¿Por que aun peleas?

**HOLA HOLA si, si lo se mucho tiempo si actualizar pero estoy haciendo mis practicas profesionales y creanme ando de esclavo, esto es lo poco que eh logrado escribir en los ratos libres que tengo, espero que les guste n_n a todos los que han leido y han mandado su comentarios gracias por seguir leyendo espero que esto sirva como prueba de que no dejare morir el fanfic, de verdad mu gusta mucho me sienoo de 13 otra vez XD**

* * *

¿Por que aun peleas?

Oh demonios esta mierda se prendió muy rápido, sabia que no debía de acceder a sus demandas, mi mente no debería ser el parque de diversiones de linka.

-SALVASTE A UNA DROGADICTA LOKI, ¿EN SERIO? ¿QUE TE PASA? USAR LA HABILIDAD DE PERCEPCION SOLO PARA SALVAR UN MISERO MANOJO DE PERSONA-ella en definitiva estaba furiosa-SABES LO PERJUDICIAL QUE SON TUS IMPULSOS EMOCIONALES, CADA VEZ QUE HACES ESO TU CUERPO RECIBE DAÑO MASIVO-esta vez tono de su voz se oía preocupado.

-no la iba dejar a la merced de cualquier violador linka-le respondí frio sin mirarla-

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO UNA VIDA NO VALE LO QUE MILLONES Y MENOS LAS QUE ESTAN POR VENIR LOKI, NUESTRA MISION ES CUIDAR A LOS LOUD Y DEJAR EL TERRENO LO MAS FACIL PARA QUE ELLOS LO PUEDAN RESOLVER-la voz de linka podía escupir el veneno de sus palabras-

-LINKA-dije irritado y con una clara mueca de molestia-el día que lleguemos a valorar mas una vida que otras será el día que la humanidad estará perdida, no podía dejarla sola, solo no podía, se que hay cosas en juego pero no puedo ignorar cuando el débil no se puede defender-ahora miraba a linka directamente-es mi trabajo salvarlos a todos sin excepción

-por…por…por que…-me empezó a decir ahora mas relajada.-¿Por qué tienes que poner el peso del mundo en tus hombros?, ¿aun sabiendo que te destruirá?, no quiero perderte Loki-linka negaba con su cabeza, quería razonar mis decisiones, pero no podía siempre era así siempre tratando lo que me motivaba a seguir- no lo entiendo-dijo ya sin ánimos

El ambiento se había vuelto pesado-es hora de ir a donde Lisa Loud-le dije a linka para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-afirmativo-volvía decir sin ánimos-tienes unas pocas hora, indagare mas de esta señorita Homandollar, no quiero que nos de problemas-sentencio sin una pisca de emoción

-lo que digas-le respondí mientras me cambiaba de prendas, las palabras de linka seguían resonando en mi cabeza ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo? ¿Por qué seguía enmendando los errores de los demás?-mi motivación….-susurre, creo que era estúpido pensar que linka pudiera responder a esa incógnita por que si soy sincero ni yo mismo lo se.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud….

El alba apenas había tocado el techo de la casa Loud, sin embargo cierta mujer con dotes cognitivos elevadísimos para un humano común se preparaba para otro extenuante dia, era un poco molesto para ella por un lado adoraba su campo de investigación en la universidad pero por el otro le disgustaba que uno de los requisitos para laborar ahí era tener que darle clase a un grupo de la universidad y sinceramente ella detestaba en cierta medida darles clases, ¿la razón? Simple ninguno de sus alumnos mostraba verdadero interés, preferían pensar en cosas triviales que en su clases, pero bueno valia la pena seguir con sus investigaciones su ciudad natal para asi poder estar a lado de su querido Lincoln.

Al levantarse fue a dar un ultimo vistazo a la habitación que antiguamente era de sus padres y ahora eran la habitación de lori y su Lincoln, al ver de reojo observo que lori dormía plácidamente aferrada a Lincoln y esta tenia una expresión de satisfacción una que solo su Lincoln podía logar-Bueno al parecer las cosas se ven tranquilas por aquí-dijo tranquila y cerro la puerta, pero al retirarse escucho como el crujido de su vieja escalera se hacia presente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan temprano jovencita?- exclamo lisa cuando vio a su hermana menor de cabello rubio bajando a hurtadillas de la casa, vestida con un suéter morado con una capucha del mismo color

-¿a correr?-respondió con una sonrisa forzada-Lily maldecia su suerte, por lo general lisa se iba mas rápido -mierda- pensó

-Sabes que no me puedes mentir a mi Lily -le respondió con la cotidiana frialdad con la que lisa se dirigía normalmente-yo te cambiaba los pañales jovecita asi que preguntare a donde vas

-Aaghhh maldita sea-exclamo por lo bajo Lily-solo voy al centro comercial ¿okey?

-¿a las 6 de la mañana? Nadie en esta familia es tan madrugador, dime la verdad-esta vez lo dijo con mas emoción-soy tu hermana Lily

-Tu no eres mi madre lisa-Lily odiaba que le cuestionaran acaso no podía ir al centro comercial sin que alguien le pusiera un pero- solo voy al centro comercial eso es todo- y sin perder tiempo cruzo el pórtico de su casa ignorando los cuestionamientos de lisa

-espera lily-alzo la voz lisa pero esta no le hizo caso- estúpida hermana menor-dijo molesta-en fin no creo que haga algo estúpido-lily era muy astuta y lista a su manera su habilidad para evitar los problemas sorprendia las expectativas de lisa-pero por si acaso….-

Y asi lisa loud se dispuso tomo rumbo hacia la universidad no era necesario ir con todos en la van familiar, prefería el transporte publico matutino, al llegar a la entrada casi despoblada de la universidad noto a cierta figura de alta estatura, lo cual la extraño casi nadie llegaba tan temprano solo ella y el director de la facultad estaba ahí, sin embargo ella solo lo paso de largo sin prestarla la mínima atención, aun así no pudo evitar sentir un extraño escalofrió que le paso al pasar junto aquel sujeto, el cual tampoco se inmuto ni un poco simplemente se oyo un leve suspiro...

-Buenos Dias Doctora Lisa Loud-dijo el extraño sujeto- es un placer conocerla- la forma en que su voz rompia con el rocio matinal que se percebia en el aire, era como si su voz fueran cuchillos, voltee para ver quien era el que generaba esa voz y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver una perturbadora sonrisa de carne frente a mi...

* * *

Espero poder haberles ssacado un ratito agradable con esto, gracias por leerme en serio n_n.


End file.
